Saved by an Angel
by ObliviousToBeautiful
Summary: Jane McGarrow is a normal girl who's just afraid of the dark but what happens when an Angel comes along in the night that was sent to kill her? Only the doctor can save her and only he can find out why she was sent an assassin from someone in the future.


"Goodnight, Jane dear."

"Goodnight, mum," mumbled Jane into her blankets. The door shut and her room was suddenly dark. She could remember being so scared of the dark when she was a little girl. It felt as if something was closing around her, suffocating her, sucking the life from her very body. Every hour, she would wake and frantically search the room for an invader. "Just monsters in your closet, dear" her mother had said. "And even they aren't real."

Jane wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but her fear of the dark never truly left her. A night light sat in the corner of her room, left on for however long she had kept one there. Even though she was fifteen, she knew the fear of the dark would never really leave her.

Just before drifting off to sleep, a sound disturbed Jane. Her childish instincts took over and she sat bolt upright, staring wildly around the room. Nothing seemed to be there. Still unsettled, she allowed herself to lie still once again until the sound reached her ears once more. It was something similar to stone rubbing against stone but it was much faster than seemed possible. Jane once again found her spine straight and her head whizzing in every direction when her eyes rested on something strange. The sound could no longer be heard.

A statue of an angel stood before her small bed. It looked so beautiful yet so sad. The stone it was made of seemed hundreds of years old for it was full of cracks and covered in odd things Jane couldn't identify. She was struck so much by its strange beauty that it took a few seconds for the terror to set in. _How had a statue of an angel end up in her bedroom?_

Terrified, she began to back away, but she moved too quickly and she fell off the other side of the bed. After pulling herself out of a pile on the floor she began to run for the door before something even more terrifying had caught her eye.

The angel was no longer beautiful. Its face was contorted and severe, its mouth gaping open to show a set of long, pointed teeth protruding from its stone gums. Its arms were held at the same level as its face as if trying to seem even more fearful. Somehow, it seemed to be just the slightest bit closer to Jane. Somehow, _the statue had moved._

"_MUM!"_ Jane shouted, her rounded eyes glued to the statue. Just seconds later, the plump silhouette of a woman with bushy hair appeared in the doorway.

"What's the matter?" said the woman.

Her question was answered with a single look into the room.

"Get away from there, Jane, and whatever you do, do _not_ take your eyes off of that angel," said the woman.

"What?" asked Jane, now backing up towards the door. "It's just a statue!"

"No, sweetie, it's a Weeping Angel, and if you stop looking at it, it will kill both of us. It can't move while you're looking at it. Don't take your eyes off of it while I make a call, and don't look into the eyes, look at the dress or something but _not _the eyes, dear."

Jane's mother had backed slowly towards the nightstand and placed her hand on the telephone sitting upon it.

"Are you still looking at it, Jane?"

"Yes, mum, but what are you doing?"

"Never mind that, dear. Now I'm going to look away just for a second but when I do so it may move just the slightest bit even when you blink so please try not to."

Jane made another attempt to get an answer from her mother but she had already looked away and was pushing buttons on the telephone. It seemed to be a much longer number than normal. The silence was so thick in the room Jane could hear the phone ring feet away and her mother's heavy breathing. Until, finally, a voice came through on the other end.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"I need to speak with the doctor."

"Err….," said the woman, "I'm not sure if that's possible at the moment, he's a little busy." The woman sounded as though she was Scottish.

"_Please,_ it's an emergency," said Jane's mother.

"Alright then, I'll get him out from under the TARDIS," said the woman. Jane wanted to wonder who _the doctor_ was and what a tardis could possibly mean but she tried to focus completely on keeping her burning eyes open and on the idle statue.

"Doctor! There's some woman on the phone for you! She says it's an emergency," said the Scottish woman. There was a commotion on the other end and a frustrated man's voice could be heard distantly.

"What? What is it? I'm very busy," the man said.

"Doctor! It's Eliza. Please, you have to come immediately!"

The man suddenly sounded extremely pleased. "Eliza! Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? A hundred and ohhhhh, what? Twelve years, I would say?"

"Please, doctor, I don't have time to waste. This is going to sound a bit odd, but there's an angel in my daughter's bedroom."

"A… a _what?_" said the man.

"Yes, an angel doctor. A Weeping Angel," replied Eliza.

"I'll be right there, Eliza, and whatever you do, do not take your eyes off it. My TARDIS picked a fine century to be fussy. Don't fail me now, girl." And with that, there was a click and the line went dead.

Eliza strode over to her daughter and grasped her hand. "It's alright," she whispered into Jane's ear. "The doctor is coming. He'll help us."

"Who's…" Jane was ready to ask who exactly the doctor was but she was interrupted by a sound that seemed to be coming from the center of her room. She couldn't quit give it a name but it sounded closest to someone grinding the breaks of a car too much. Before her eyes, something began to materialize in her bedroom. It was large and square like a telephone box but it was as blue as the midnight sky. At the top, it read "Police Box" in white letters. The room had gone quiet and a man stepped out of the doors.

He looked strange. His hair was brown and messy, and his face was angular and handsome. He was clad in a white button shirt, a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie. His face looked to be one that would normally have a smile placed upon it, but it was currently set in a frown of determination. Behind him, three more people stepped out of the Police Box and into Jane's bedroom. A tall woman with fiery red hair, a man with a kind and innocent face but a rather large nose, and another woman with blonde, bushy hair and a gun sticking out of her belt.

Every one of them, except for the man with the big nose, immediately faced the statue by Jane's bed with a look full of immense hatred.

"Doctor!" cried Eliza with a voice full of pleasure. "I see you have a new face."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Eliza, but the time for reminiscing is better left after the angel is gone," said the man with the bow tie. "The redhead is Amy, The Nose is Rory, and the attractive one is River," he continued, with his thumb pointed to the people behind him.

"Thank you, sweetie," said the woman with bushy hair. She proceeded forwards and approached the statue.

"Is that it?" Rory asked Amy. "That's one of those things that was _in_ your head?" Amy nodded.

Trying not to let this frighten her, Jane remained still and stared at the statue once more. It had still not moved with all of the people in the room gazing at it.

"It's definitely an Angel, doctor," said River. "But how are you going to get rid of it? Last time they all fell into the crack. How do you kill a statue otherwise?"

"I don't know," replied the doctor. "A better question would be why it's even here."

"Worry about that later," said River, "Let's get it out of here first."

"We could let it chase us out, look away quickly and run out, but then of course, there's the highly possible chance of it getting a hold on a few of us which would be unfortunate. No, no, that's a terrible idea," mumbled the doctor.

The doctor was now pacing the length of the room with his hand on his chin while the rest of the company kept their eyes on the statue.

"It is stone while you look at it after all, we could try and smash it. Although it's never been done before and we may not know what the result will be. It could just reform, possibly gather other stone and make itself bigger and faster in the process. No, that won't work. Wait..."

The doctor spun around on his heel to face River. "Give me your vortex manipulator," he demanded.

River looked almost appalled for a second. "What?"

"Give it here," said the doctor, holding out his hand.

"Doctor, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, well then you're not thinking very well, are you?" said River.

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

A minute seemed to pass before River began to pull something off her wrist. It looked like a large black digital watch with many silver buttons on it. The doctor wrapped it over his own wrist and proceeded to do something that made Amy and Rory gasp in protest. He wrapped his arm around the elbow of the Angel.

"Doctor, when you land, it'll turn on you and kill you! That can't possibly work!" said Amy.

"There isn't another plausible way, Amy, now I know what I'm doing," replied the doctor. "I'll punch in the coordinates and preset it to send me back here. I can press one button without taking my eyes off the Angel the entire time. I'll be fine."

And with that, he pressed his finger to the odd watch and he disappeared in a flash of blue light, along with the statue. Amy stood with her hand over her mouth looking anxious and River's face seemed to be set in stone but her eyes were fearful.

Seconds later, the doctor reappeared. The statue was not with him.

"Left it on the Jungle Planet. Lots of animals with the ability to see and not a single intelligent life form. It can live there and feast without demolishing the planet's population, plus, no more contact with its master."

"Did you just do something _humane_ for a Weeping Angel?" questioned Amy with disbelief in her voice.

"Two hearts, Pond, it catches up with you after centuries," replied the doctor.

"What do you mean 'no more contact with its master?'" asked River.

"Weeping Angels have no loyalty, however, they'll serve someone who promises them a feast, and what better than on a planet full of their favorite food as long as they finish a certain one off first. You don't think that Angel showed up on Earth and wandered into the bedroom of a random teenager, do you? No, it was sent here by someone."

"Why would someone send an Angel after a human girl with no knowledge of the Universe except from here on Earth?" asked River.

"Because," said the doctor. He turned away from River and fixed his gaze upon Jane, who had stood silent at her mother's side. "Someone from the future knew the name 'Jane MacGarrow' and knew its significance. Somewhere in the future, that name is the sign of fear and hope in the hearts of many. And the person to which it was given is standing right in front of me. The question is, why would someone want you dead, Jane McGarrow? What great thing do you do?"

**Sooooo? Did you like it? I've had this idea for a while and I thought it would work well in a story. It will most likely end up a mystery about Jane's future and why she was sent an assassin. There will be some side plots however and loads of adventures with the doctor! I'll continue if people like it. I have lots of plans.**

**I ADORE reviews so don't be shy! You could call me the worst writer in the world and I'll still appreciate it. Come on! Look at that pretty button down there! It's almost TARDIS blue!**


End file.
